


Home

by EarpingHaught81



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarpingHaught81/pseuds/EarpingHaught81
Summary: Bianca has left for Paris without Maggie. But it won't be long before she follows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my take on their departure from Pine Valley. A short one shot.

_Let me go home_

_I’m just too far_

_From where you are_

_I wanna come home_

_Home-Michael Buble_

 

_Paris, France. 11:00 P.M._

 

Bianca flipped out the last light in the luxurious penthouse provided by Cambius Industries and slipped down the hall quietly. She should be happy she knew, she was away from the drama of Pine Valley and she had her daughter back. But there was one thing missing that would make her life complete. Maggie. She had held the jet for as long as she could hoping she would appear around the corner with her lopsided grin that always melted her heart but her hope had been dashed by the pilot’s voice.

She had flown away from Pine Valley leaving her best friend behind and while she knew it was the best thing for Miranda it was the worst thing for her heart. She missed her laugh and her smile and her goofy sense of humor and that damn irresistible grin. She missed every single little thing about her and now she couldn’t for the life of her come up with a single reason for why she had left in the first place.

She crawled into bed wondering what Maggie was doing right at that very second and wishing she were wherever she was. “Goodnight Maggie.” She whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

_Across the ocean in Pine Valley, Pennsylvania. 6:00 P.M._

Maggie stared at her chemistry book blinking at it like it was written in hieroglyphics. She had read the same sentence at least a dozen times and couldn’t for the life of her understand what it was trying to impart. Her mind was a million miles away and drifting further with each passing second. It was 11 in Paris, Bianca was probably sleeping. She shook her head at herself. She should have gone with her, she should have gone after her. It had crossed her mind but she had chickened out and now she was regretting it. Pine Valley wasn’t home without Bianca and she wasn’t whole without her.

“Hey Mags someone kick your puppy?” Jamie asked flopping onto the couch next to her. She glared at him and he held his hands up in surrender. “Sorry still too soon?”

“It’ll always be too soon even ten years from now it’ll be too soon.” She sulked snapping her book closed. “I can’t keep doing this I’ll flunk out of school.” She turned her glare to the book in her lap. “School, who cares about school? I’d give it up in heartbeat if it meant I was with her.”

“If you’re serious I could make that happen.” He remarked propping his feet on the coffee table.

“Don’t even joke about that because if you’re serious I’m taking you up on it.”

He sat up looking at her. “If you’re serious I’m serious.”

“Do what you have to do I’m going to go pack.” She stood and practically ran for her room. She had no idea what she was going to do when she got there or how Bianca would react but she knew that this wasn’t working for her. For once in her life she was going to run _to_ Bianca and not _from_ her.

He jumped up with a whoop and made a series of phone calls calling in every favor he was owed. It was worth it to see at least one of them get the girl. “Hey Mags it’s all set your plane leaves in an hour you should be in Paris by 3.”

“Oh we didn’t think this through what the hell am I going to do in Paris at three in the morning? You know what who cares I’ll figure something out when I get there.”

“Well come on then go get the girl!” he opened the door and made a sweeping motion with a big goofy grin plastered to his face.

She arrived in Paris at just after three and realized that she didn’t speak a word of French. She sat helplessly with her head in her hands when she heard a voice speak up from her left.

“You are not having a good night, no?”

She picked her head up to see the face of an elderly man smiling at her. “No.” she said dejection lacing her voice. “I had this brilliant idea and it’s turning out to be not so brilliant.”

“Ah an American this is your first time to the city of love?”

“Yes.”

“You are here for business or pleasure?”

“I’m here because I let the love of my life go because I was afraid.”

“Ah then you come to the right place to get this love back.” He patted her knee. “Perhaps I can assist you. My wife has always said I am how you say, a sap for grand romantic gestures and this seems very grand to me.”

“Could you?” she asked hope shining in her eyes. “I don’t speak French and I need to get here.” She handed him the scrap of paper with Bianca’s address.

“I know the place well. I understand it has recently come under new management, uh an American such as yourself, young and beautiful. Is this who you seek?”

“Yes, her name is Bianca, Bianca Montgomery.”

“Young love, it is a wonderful thing. I will help you in your quest Ms.?”

“Stone, but you can call me Maggie.”

“Well Ms. Maggie you come with me and I will get you to your love.”

“You’re being so kind to me and I don’t even know your name.”

“You may call me Gerard, I will be your Cupid in this early morning.” He smiled brightly at her as they made their way to the exit. “You know this is not the first time I have done this. My nephew, Robert, he too thought he had let someone slip through his fingers. But his Uncle Gerard he was Cupid for him as well.”

She saw pride light his features. “Did it work out for him?”

“Oui. He has been married to his husband for nearly three years now.” His eyes twinkled at the shock on her face. “Love is love and I will not stand in its way.” He patted her arm. “Come let us be off.”

He pulled up twenty minutes later in front of the Cambius building. “Do you think she would be awake at such a time?” he consulted his watch. “There is still two hours until the sun rises.”

“I know but I don’t have any place to go. I guess I’ll just wait outside until the building opens to the public.”

“I shall wait with you then.” He turned the car off.

“I can’t ask you to do that you’ve already done too much and for a complete stranger.”

“It is no trouble I assure you. Perhaps you should try to get some rest.”

“I can’t ask you to sit here with me while I sleep I know the French think most American’s are rude but I’m not one of them.”

“You have had a long flight, sleep. I will wake you the second the doors are open.”

She yawned. “Are you sure?”

“Oui. I will keep watch.”

She closed her eyes and it seemed like only seconds had passed when she felt a gentle nudge on her arm. “Where…” she opened her eyes to find daylight peeking into the car. “Gerard. What time is it?” she rubbed her eyes.

“It is half past six. The doors they are open now is your time to let her know you are here for her. Come I will help you with your bags.”

He carried the two suitcases she had brought with her and spoke to the woman behind desk. She had no idea what was being said but when she saw the woman smile and wink at her she knew it would all work out.

“You are all set Cherie and good luck.” He kissed her cheek and winked at her before making his way out.

“Ms. Stone if you please.” She came around the desk.

“Oh you speak English thank god.” She slumped in relief.

“Oui. All Cambius employees are bilingual but perhaps you should learn some French if you are going to be staying with us.”

“I’ll get on that right away.” She picked up her bags and followed the tall, slender woman to the elevator. “Can I ask, what did Gerard say to you because I’m sure you don’t just let people in without some kind of security check.”

“He told me that he was on a mission to reunite a young lady with her true love. When he told me it was Ms. Montgomery you seek I recalled seeing a photograph of you. She has spoken of you often and if I may be so bold you two make a very beautiful couple. I am very pleased to be helping you.”

“Thank you so much. I’ll make sure to tell her you need a raise.”

The tall woman laughed. “My name is Marie and see if you can get me an extra week of vacation.”

“Consider it done.” She smiled as the doors closed.

Marie smiled to herself as the elevator slowed and the doors slid open. “Ms. Montgomery will be thrilled to see you.”

“I hope so.” She lugged her bags out with shaking hands. “Wish me luck?” she asked turning to look at the smiling woman.

“Ms. Stone I do not think you will need it but good luck.”

“Thank you Marie.”

Maggie stepped across the hallway wiping her palms on her jeans. “Okay.” She blew out a breath. “You can do this just knock.” Her heart thumped when she heard Bianca’s voice calling out to Miranda and it took everything to keep from hammering her fists against the large oak door. Then she got what was either the most brilliant or the stupidest idea she had ever had.

She stepped away down the hall and pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialed the familiar number. She could hear it ring and she smiled brightly.

“Maggie?” she smiled into the phone despite her surprise at the call. “What are you still doing up don’t you have class in the morning?”

“I’m kind of taking a mental health day and I kind of just needed to hear your voice.” She admitted in a quiet whisper.

“Oh.” Now that shocked her. “There’s nothing wrong is there?”

“No everything is fine actually there is a reason I’m calling you.” She looked at the door separating them. “I sent you something and you should be getting it really soon.”

“You sent me something?” she smiled into the phone. “What is it?”

“It’s a surprise and I really hope you like it because I kind of can’t send it back.” She wanted to laugh at herself.

“When exactly should I be expecting this present of yours?” she couldn’t wait to see what it was.

“Really, really soon.”

Bianca heard a knock on the door and her smile grew. “Hold on maybe that’s it.” She walked to the door and put her hand on the knob.

Maggie’s heart jackhammered in her chest as she stood there with her phone clutched to her ear and then the door swung open.

“Surprise.” She said quietly into the phone.

The phone slipped from Bianca’s hand unnoticed as she stood there trying to comprehend what she was seeing. She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating. “Maggie?”

“Hey I thought I would just, you know, drop by for a visit.” She smiled.

Bianca laughed at her. “Oh my god I’ve missed you.” She wrapped her arms around the tiny blonde. “How? When?”

“One word, Jamie.” She held on tighter. “I’ll owe him for the rest of my life for this.”

“Well then that makes two of us.” She released her and slipped her hand into Maggie’s. “Come on I know someone else who missed you.”

“Wait, Bianca.” She held her in place. “There’s something else.”

“What else could there be? You’re here that’s more than enough.”

“I’m here because I couldn’t stand to be away from you for one more second. I’m here because this is where I should have always been, by your side. It’s where I belong I know that now and it only took you being an ocean away for me to realize that.”

“I’m not sure I’m following you.” She dared not get her hopes up.

“I’m telling you that I don’t give a rat’s furry backside what anyone thinks about me loving you. Whether I put a label on myself or whether the world does it for me I don’t care all I know is that I can’t not love you. I realized after you left that it’s just not possible and I wouldn’t stop if I could. I love you Bianca and I have for a long time.”

“Maggie.” Her chin quivered.

“This is me showing you that I’ll do anything if it means I get to be with you for the rest of my life. I flew across an ocean in the middle of the night and slept in the car of a complete stranger because I had to be wherever you are if that’s not love I don’t know what is.” She flashed a crooked grin.

Bianca gently took Maggie’s face between her hands marveling at the girl standing before her. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited for this?”

“I have an idea and I’m sorry I made you wait so long.”

“I’m not.” She shook her head. “Because it was all worth the wait.”

Maggie pulled her closer wrapping her arms around her. “I promise to never make you wait again.” She whispered as she closed the distance.

They met in an unhurried kiss and when Maggie pulled away she was greeted with a dazzling smile that could’ve lit up all of Paris.

“I love you Maggie, so much that it takes my breath away.”

“I love you so much that I don’t think I’ve been breathing for the last two years.”

Bianca threw her head back and laughed. “Funny and sweet how did I get so lucky?”

“I really think I’m the lucky one here because you are absolutely the most amazing person I’ve ever met in my life. Sometimes I have a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that you” she pointed at her “love me.” She stuck her finger in her own chest.

“I didn’t stand a chance you stole my heart and wouldn’t give it back.” She wrapped her arms around her neck.

“I promise I’ll take good care of it.” She brushed a strand of hair behind Bianca’s ear and kissed her softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Her eyes sparkled. “I have you and Miranda and I’ve never been so happy in my life.”

“That goes for me too, come on” she tugged her hand “let’s go see what the Munchie is up to.”

They walked hand in hand towards their little girl and the rest of their lives as a family.


End file.
